


Professionals

by ribbons



Series: Professionals [1]
Category: FAKE (Manga), Haru wo Daiteita (Embracing Love)
Genre: Crossover, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbons/pseuds/ribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has been an epidemic of drinks being spiked in Roppongi. Some of the patrons are professionally interested in the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professionals

As Assistant Inspector Akatsu led away the perpetrator, Inspector Osu turned to Sawa Nagisa and said, "Thank you for your help in apprehending him."

"The pleasure was mine," Sawa replied. "I don't get to revisit that part of my police career too often."

Osu gazed at a neon sign above them. "Do you miss being a professional detective?"

Sawa answered him with an elegant shrug. "Sometimes. When I'm writing a story that includes scenes with police officers."

"You have more freedom to write, being outside," Osu observed.

Sawa's smile was bittersweet. "For my characters, I have to pretend I'm still inside."

* * *

 

Two blocks away, "Like a Prayer" blared through the Pear. The club was crammed with foreigners determined to drench themselves in sensual gratification… which made it so easy for Kohaku to spike their drinks, the better to raid their pockets. He leaned toward his latest prey--

A hand closed around his wrist. He looked up into piercing green eyes.

"I'd stop if I were you," the man rumbled out. "This scene is not for amateurs."

Forgetting himself, Kohaku exclaimed, "Who are you to call me amateur?"

The American tossed Kohaku's own wallet at him. "Pros don't need chemical props."

**Author's Note:**

> This pair of drabbles were written as prequels to a ficlet I was working on for the [Embracing Spring fest](http://community.livejournal.com/nitta_youka/11381.html), which in turn may someday be followed by a yet more intricate full-length. At the time I wrote this, there was in fact a travel advisory [currently in effect](http://search.japantimes.co.jp/cgi-bin/nn20090318a2.html) regarding Roppongi bars. Originally written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/youka_nitta/profile)[**youka_nitta**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/youka_nitta/)'s current drabble prompt, "Business," for which I also wrote ["Fountains of Opportunity"](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/youka_nitta/37447.html).


End file.
